Light behind the Darkness
by Sarahhh93
Summary: Based early season 7, Sam remembers hell and Dean being an awesome big brother and trying to help him! A oneoff bit of brotherly love! Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: Just a little brotherly shmoop that popped into my head! I know I should be writing my Mark of Cain story but this just wouldn't leave me alone! I do love our Sam and Dean moments.**

**SHOUT OUT to the amazing ****MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul**** who is a lovely friend and check out their stuff they've got some pretty awesome supernatural stories!**

**Disclaimer: ...Still not mine **

**I LOVE reviews...and it only takes you guys a minute to say whether you like it or not **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Sam remembered hell. Even if he never talked about it, Dean knew he remembered and it pained him to know that there was nothing Dean could do to help him. He just had to watch silently as his younger brother was possessed by constant reminders.

It was late that Thursday night, they had just finished a hunt with a wendigo both escaping with minor wounds which they cleared before collapsing in their beds in the hope of catching a few hours of solid sleep. Dean knew Sam was dead on his feet and therefore had refused to drive through the night coming up with a pathetic excuse that he was tired and then ignoring Sam's offers to drive. There was little Dean could do to help, even less as Sam would not accept any help but Dean would try whenever he could, in whatever way he could.

The clock read 4am as Dean stirred his big brother senses' waking him up, something was wrong, he just knew it. He heard Sam thrash in his sleep, plagued by a nightmare and Dean cringed inward with sympathy. Lying on his back he watched hoping that Sam would settle or wake himself up with Dean's intervention.

"No...Please..." Sam gasped and thrashed again his hand banging the bedside table harshly and that was the last straw for Dean. Sitting up he crossed the gap between the beds in two steps and sitting on Sam's bed he shook him brother harshly determined to help him escape from his nightmare.

"Sammy?" Dean shook him again and was relieved when Sam's eyes flashed open. "Sam you with me?" Dean looked at his brother concern radiating off his face. Sam's eyes were still clouded and were starring at something far in the distance-something that Dean could not see. "Sam?" Dean's voice was harsher shocking him into the present and jumping slightly Sam turned to look at him a look of complete despair on his face.

Reaching over Dean turned the light on allowing light to flow into the room before turning to face his brother once again. He kept silent as Sam calmed his breathing and pushed his sweat ridden hair out of his face before turning to Dean and laughed without any humour in his voice. "The things he did..." he voice trailed off.

Dean remained silent. Sam never talked about his time in hell and Dean knowing from past experiences that is not something to push no matter how much he had wanted too.

Sam bit his lip before looking at his brother, "I can't get him out of my head, even if I can when I'm awake he always comes back as soon as I shut my eyes." Dean hated the desperation in his eyes and did the only thing he knew helped he walked to where he kept the whiskey before pouring the two of them an over generous amount.

Sam took it with a grateful look before downing it in one go, smiling as he felt the warmth of the alcohol go down. Placing the glass on the side he half smiled as a thanks to Dean who refilled both their glasses.

"I'm not condoning this habit." Dean eyed him as he handed him the glass, "This is a one off, tomorrow we fight this. Together."

"Tomorrow." Sam slurred a little and Dean couldn't help but smile. Sam may be close enough to thirty but he was still as much of a lightweight as he was when he was thirteen and Dean had smuggled them their father's spirits which had ultimately ended up with Sam spending the night throwing the contents of his stomach up. Looking back maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to get little Sammy drunk.

They finished their drinks in silence when again Dean refilled them smiling sadly that the vulnerable look on Sam's face was gone.

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled looking hazily at his big brother.

Frowning Dean refilled their glasses, "You have nothing to be sorry for man." He said, his tone gentle.

Sam laughed bitterly, "I was a complete jerk to you when you came back from hell. I didn't understand, I do now."

Dean remained quiet for a moment, he had forgiven Sam a long time ago for the way he had treated him after he had returned from hell. Sam had more than made up for it by saving the world but allowing himself to be tortured for eternity. He knew Sam would never forgive himself. If only things were different...

"I wish you didn't have to understand Sammy." Dean replied after a long silence, "I wish things were different." Dean looked at Sam for a moment before once again refilling their glasses.

Sam nodded, his eyes half closed but nevertheless he downed his drink before resting back and smiled as the room continued to spin. Silence fell amongst the brothers again, both content in their drunken states.

Quickly Sam darted upwards his eyes wide before he ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach contents into the toilet. Dean followed him griping the bathroom door tightly to hold his balance.

"Sammy you okay?" He asked but couldn't keep the grin off his face as Sam flushed the toilet and starred up at Dean. The same look that brought back memories of the time Sam was thirteen and drunk. "My not so little brother still can't handle his liquor." Dean laughed again, and it felt good.

"Shut up." There was no venom in Sam's voice however. Looking around he grabbed onto the toilet trying to pull himself up, however with the alcohol still swarming around in, his body had other ideas as he fell back onto the floor. Chuckling harder Dean walked forward putting a firm arm on Sam pulled him to his feet and guided him to bed where Sam face planted and did not move from there.

Dean watched sadly as Sam's breathing quietened and he was asleep, this time no longer plagued by demons of his past.

"Tomorrow we fight." Dean agreed before he too fell into bed, he asleep before he hit the pillow. Okay so maybe he was a _little_ more drunk than he thought, it had been worth it. But for Sam anything would be worth it.

**A/N: There you go, a little innocent oneoff for you guys! Hopefully my Mark of Cain story will be updated tomorrow too :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed...and don't forget to review! **


End file.
